


Enough

by ispun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/pseuds/ispun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban will do anything to please his sempai, even if it means hiding his feelings and letting Nico vent his frustrations on him after his fights with Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alt_reaYoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_reaYoon/gifts).



You know it has to be like this, and if this is all that's on offer, that's what you'll take. You know that, however difficult things get between Paul and Nico, they'll never split up. Not with the way you've seen Paul rest his head against Nico's shoulder, sighing happily, long legs tangled up together so you're not sure which of them begins where. The way they press their heads together, tears running down their faces, promising to never fight again, acting like they're alone together, even with half the paddock staring at them.

The word that pops into your head, even as Nico's fucking into you, hard and unrelenting, is "deserve". Nico and Paul deserve each other. They're both tall, well-built, good-looking in that way that turns heads. And if their personalities are completely different - Nico all polite smiles while Paul broods, frowning into corners - they match each other for sheer force of character. They're the kind of people you notice, and the thought makes you whimper, grasp onto the cover as Nico grips your hips harder.

"You'll learn a lot from Nico," your engineer had told you when you joined Sauber. "Watch him." And you had watched him, and learned. Your engineer had just been talking about what you did on-track though. But you found yourself watching him the rest of the time too and the way he acted made you wonder at him. You couldn't imagine being so full of life, energy. Some people are born to be looked at, admired; they seem, somehow, more complete than others. They shine that bit brighter. And Nico has that in abundance; so does Paul. Maybe that's what draws them together, but pushes them apart at the same time.

Today is one of those days when Nico stormed into the garage, his face dark, and you know that it's because of Paul. You lose track of the reasons, not sure there even is a reason, or if it's just too much personality, too much shine, and that, sometimes, they need to be apart, need to let their anger out in a way that won't completely destroy what they have. You don't know who Paul takes his anger out on: maybe no-one; he doesn't seem to speak to many people in the paddock besides Nico. And if Nico wants to take his anger out on you, you'll let him. It's good for both of you, you're sure of that.

"Turn over onto your back," says Nico now, pulling out of you, and you do. He pushes your knees up roughly, pushing back into you and making you gasp. "You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you?" he asks, blue eyes boring into yours. You can only nod and bite your lip, squeezing your eyes tight shut when he puts a hand to your face, fingertips digging into your cheek. "Answer me when I talk to you," he says, and if he's angry, it's a measured anger, a slight smile playing at the edges of his mouth.

"Yes," you manage, swallowing hard, trying to meet his gaze, to not look away. If you can just manage to keep looking at him, maybe you'll feel - what? - like you deserve him like Paul does? Like you're equals? You push the thought away, concentrate on how it feels, Nico's cock stretching you open.

"Good boy," he murmurs, putting both hands on your knees and spreading you wider. You fight back shame, think about how good it must feel for him. He's big and you know that he loves how tight you are. You want him to enjoy this.

"Touch yourself," he says, and you take your cock, hard and swollen, in your hand and jack yourself off slowly, as Nico pushes into you, harder now, looking for release. "Come for me," he tells you, and it only takes those words to push you over the edge, your free hand gripping the sheets as you feel pleasure take you, feel yourself clench around Nico's cock, feel wet cover your stomach. Nico groans, pulls out and you watch his face as he comes on you. When he's done, he swirls his finger in the white covering your stomach, pushes it to your mouth and you taste both of you, Nico watching your face as you swallow. He hands you a t-shirt to wipe yourself off, kissing you gently on the side of the face.

This is the best time, when he's quiet and gentle, more like the Nico that people see in public. He never stays the night, but sometimes the pair of you doze for a few minutes afterwards, and you know that it must feel so different to when he's with Paul, the way he can wrap his whole body around you, making you feel small and safe. And if, as night closes in, he stretches, yawns and begins gathering up his things to go back to his own room, or back to Paul's, then that's fine. This is enough. It has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Understeers fic exchange.


End file.
